1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in air conditioning units for vehicle, and more particularly, to a cooling unit of the absorption type which can be coupled to a vehicle and can operate without the need for moving parts while being coupled to a source of energy other than the vehicle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air conditioning unit for a vehicle is powered by the engine of the vehicle, thereby putting an additional load on the engine, especially when the vehicle is accelerating. Typically, an air conditioning unit for a vehicle uses a compressor which must be coupled by a belt and pulley assembly to the vehicle engine, causing a decrease in the power available from the engine for acceleration at times when it is most clearly needed especially in small, European type cars in the 1,000 cc to 1,500 cc displacement range. A compressor of a conventional air conditioning unit for a vehicle is required to compress the refrigerant before it is liquified in the condenser. The need for engine power to compress the refrigerant causes a heavy drain on the vehicle engine and causes wear on the engine as well as a loss in gas mileage. Maintenance is also a problem in the use of conventional air conditioning units for vehicles.
Because of the above problem inherent in the use of conventional air conditioning units for vehicles, a need has arisen for an improved vehicle air conditioning unit which does not get power directly from the engine.